User talk:SquirrelMonkey
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 15:48, September 11, 2009 Editing Please write SquirrelMonkey's Thoughts enclosed with four ='s either side before you write comments on the heat pages. Helloher (talk) 18:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have now fixed it on the Forum:Football Group A page, so please do the same in the future. Helloher (talk) 18:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Please leave a signature in future. You got one bit right, and forgot the other. Helloher (talk) 19:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Killer Carrot Its okay now. You should make a signature and add content to your user page, even if it's just your favourite robot. If you want, I'll make you a sig. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I'll give you the code in a second. Would you like a custom signature? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeh that would be Good, Squirrel Red and the rest blue, like that robotica robot.SquirrelMonkey 16:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Like Flexy Flier? Anyway, here are the two codes: and Put them on your user page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Here's some sig code: SquirrelMonkey (talk) Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, what do i do with the second one?--SquirrelMonkey 17:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to tell you where to put it. Go to preferences in the more on the top right of the screen. There's a box for custom signature. Paste in there. Also, consider adding Template:User to your page so it looks tider. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't I ask for blue?--SquirrelMonkey 17:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, that's why Monkey is in blue. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Your from Bucks too? Strange coincedence. I'm from Bucks, and so are the wiki's founder Christophee and my friend Picnic Attack. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Whereabouts in Bucks? I'm from Wycombe ::::::Please sign your comments, but yes, I'm from Wycombe as well and so are the others. That's strange. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wycombe: The home of robot wars!!!SquirrelMonkey (talk) 17:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well at least Challenger, Team EyeEye and Team Cygnus, who are actually in Chesham but oh well. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If you expanded a bit more into some of Killer Carrot's battles an admin might award you a badge for it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe tommorow as i would have to find the video of it, but I only have series 6. Youtube maybe?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I had presumed that's what you were doing. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::The other robots in the battles already had battle summaries so I put them together.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That's the easy way out. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm thinking of making disruptor on RA2--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, everybody's got RA2 but me! Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC)